The New Girl
by LillyRose18
Summary: Sam has just moved to Santa Carla with her mum Lucy and her brother Michael. She goes to the boardwalk and meets The Lost Boys and one of them takes an interest in her. The rest see her as a little sister and Laddie well he see's her as mum! fem/Sam
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters that you recognize.

This is an AU story. So things are going to be different and the characters are going to be different. If you have a problem with that keep it to yourself. You choose to read this and if you don't like it don't read.

**My New Life**

I watched the scenery roll past as I sat in the back of our car driving to what I think will hopefully be better than what I just left, either that or it will be the death of me. See a day before we started driving to our new how Santa Carla I caught my boyfriend and bestfriend in bed together. Not a pretty site especially when all my boyfriend did was kept on fucking the slut after he knew I caught them. What a prick!

Anyway as the scenery rolled past my older brother Michael was being a dick. This let me tell you, is not hard for him. He always has a metal pole up his arse. He has complained all the way here about how he doesn't want to leave our home and why can't he live with dad. What he doesn't know was our almighty father cheated on our mother. Mum and I decided not to tell him as in Michael's eyes our father could do no wrong. When in reality our father was a lying, cheating abusive bastard. He use to hit me and my mum but my brother never saw it so he never believed it.

Anyway getting back to the story I moved my long blonde wavy hair behind my ears and got out of the car. We arrived at grandpa's house. We looked around and he was lying on the ground playing dead. Mum and Michael thought he was dead for real but I knew the truth. I was grandpa's favourite so I knew all of he's tricks.

I went inside and claimed the biggest room for myself and my books and started to unpack. Mum wanted to go to the boardwalk later to find a job so she left me to unpack and have a shower. I put on my black cargo pants and white tank top. I put all my bracelets and a necklace on as well as a tiny bit of makeup. I was ready, ready for something good to happen finally.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters that you recognize.

I got mum to drop me off at the boardwalk while she went to look for a job. All the sights and sounds where amazing! I never wanted to leave this place. I watched all the people screaming on the rides and all the people dance to the band that were playing. I started looking at all of the different shops when I saw this little boy sitting on the bench looking absolutely miserable. So I went up and sat next to him.

"Hi are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I'm ok." He lied.

"If you're ok why you looking so sad?" I pressed.

"Star left me again. Dwayne and David say that she's not allowed to leave me by myself but she always does." He mumbled.

"Well I'm new here and I need someone to show me around. Can you be that someone?" I asked getting up and putting my hand out.

"Yea I think I could do that. I'm Laddie." He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the rides.

"Thanks, I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sam."

We went on lots of rides and I brought him some candy floss and we sat on the sidewalk and just talked. Let me tell you Laddie is way too smart for a 7 year old kid. He told me about running away from his mean parents and how he found boys named Dwayne, David, Marko and Paul and he told me about Star. Personally I thought she sounded like the female version of Michael. I told him about my life. About my brother Michael, how my mother and I don't get along very well and that she wants me out of the house as soon as I can. Which he then said I should come and live with him. I told him about my father and my friends back where I use to live. It was getting pretty late so we decided to find the boys he lives with. We finally found them at their bikes. Let me tell you they are not boys. They are all HOT! Laddie ran up to the oldest and dragged him along to me.

"Dwayne this is Sam. She took me on rides and gave me fairy floss and is super cool." He said tugging on his hand excitedly. Dwayne looked at me and gave me the once over as I did the same to him. He had jeans and a black leather jacket hanging open and nothing else. I was struggling to put words together.

"Thanks for looking after him. Star was meant to be watching him." He said with distaste for Star. Just than Star and Michael walked up. She looked at Laddie then looked at David and Dwayne and then rushed to Laddie.

"Laddie don't ever do that again! You know you can't run off. I was so worried." After that I saw red and slapped her.

"You stupid bitch! Don't you dare make this out to be Laddie's fault. He did nothing wrong. You're the one who left a 7 year old boy at the side walk in the middle of the night. To go meet up with guys, and let me tell you the guy behind you is an arsehole but from what Laddie has told me about you that actually might not matter, you will be good for each other. Both dipshits!"

"Hey Sam shut the hell up!" Yelled Michael.

"Make me!" I yelled back. He came forward but Dwayne stepped in front of me and glared at him.

"You need to turn around now and go home dipshit?" said Dwayne. Michael looked at me.

"Yea right I ain't going anywhere with you. I make my own way home thank you very much." With that he turned around and left.

"That was bloody awesome!" The youngest of the guys said.

"Umm Hi" I just did a shit wave embarrassed that they saw me go off at Star and Michael. Laddie just grabbed my hand.

"That's David, Paul and Marko." He said pointing to them. They all just nodded and smiled. David then looked at Star and pointed to the bike. He did not look happy at all. They soon left.

"Well Laddie I have to go home now. But if it's alright with Dwayne and everyone I'll see you tomorrow night?" I asked them and they just nodded. I went up to Dwyane.

"Thanks for stepping in. If Michaels anything like my father it could have got ugly."

"Thanks for looking after Laddie." I just smiled and made my way back to find my mum. I couldn't wait to see them all again.

Hi guys I know these aren't very long chapters and I'm sorry for that. Thank you all for your support. I really appreciate it.


End file.
